


Trunked!

by DangerDoggins



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Ghouls, I guess this one was a trial run for others so enjoy!, Playing To Win, Road Trips, Spooks - Freeform, la dame blanche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDoggins/pseuds/DangerDoggins
Summary: Ryuoko Bakura and Yuri Muto, two shut in girls with kindred spirits. Traversing Europe with a group of friends turns into a challenge for the both of them. A paranormal filled and absolutely ghoulish one! This fic is based off of the shows Ghost Adventures and Paranormal Challenge!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any inaccuracies on our behalf, it's all for fun after all! This is the first fic I've done in a long time and I hope it's an exciting one!
> 
> I'm really grateful for the opportunity to do this Playing To Win and plan on more works for this collection as well! Thank you so much!!!!!!
> 
> Recommended playlist for this fic-
> 
> Stadium Love- Metric  
Luigi's Mansion Theme- Myuu  
The Ghosts Of Beverly Drive- Death Cab For Cutie  
Soft Fuzzy Man- Lemon Demon  
Refugees- Atlas Genius  
Burnin' For You- Blue Öyster Cult  
Living Dead Girl- Rob Zombie

_Faraway lands   
Fidgety hands   
Treasures are not hard to find   
With friends in tow behind   
Make your way safely now   
There's no way to tell what is on the prowl!___

_ _A lovely day in Paris, partial cover from the summer sun as clouds wafted lazily through the air. Along the streets, people commute busily and merrily. The weather was really top notch, perfect for ice cream treats but not hot enough to crisp your skin. Nearly midday a large group of friends slowly emerge from their shabby hotel, yawning and carrying compact suitcases._ _

_ _Familiarly, the friends chat and gulp down a complimentary French breakfast. Sleepy and quiet to start the day, the bus was to leave in an hour and a half and they had to take a taxi. Or so they thought. _ _

_ _The group had appointed a particular white haired woman, Ryouko, to be the conductor of their road trip. But somehow along the way, the perky jerky blonde, Jounouchi, had become the leader. Unbeknownst to him it was out of pity, but his brain had told him he was a natural at planning and his heart was large. He wanted to impress his friends, and make this the best trip they've ever had. Unfortunately he didn't know much about Europe or road trips, which made this next part much more difficult._ _

_ _Dragging his friends out with masks over their eyes (and major complaining) he stood proudly in the street and called out for them to remove their masks._ _

_ _"Alright you guys! On three! One… two… three!" He took a deep breath and smiled wide gesturing to the surprise he had scrounged up for his friends. But he was not, met with praise. Instead there was silence. _ _

_ _"Ah… ta-dah?" He glanced at his surprise then back at his friends creasing his eyebrows and balling up his fists. "Hey what's the big idea?!" _ _

_ _The surprise was, a vehicle. A two toned, tastefully rusted and rather compact vehicle. Nonetheless, the present was thoughtful, yet ever so thoughtless. The party looked over the dinghy paint with scrutinous eyes. _ _

_ _"Oh Jounouchi… it's wonderful." Piped up an unsure Yuri, shifting on her feet and putting her hands behind her back. She definitely didn't have the know how to say whether a car was safe to run. Though, this one wasn't the worst she had ever seen on the road. She was readily encouraging, after all, Jounouchi was her best friend. The others however, were not. _ _

_ _"Is that thing even safe to drive?" Says Anzu nonchalantly, she glanced from the old clunker back to Jounouchi and her hands naturally migrated to her hips. _ _

_ _"Of COURSE it is! It's sturdy, the ad for it made it seem so…" Jounouchi clapped his hand over the hood of it with a hollow clunk, a small tuft of dust billowing up. The particles gripped to him and left his hand a dingy grey. _ _

_ _"Jounouchi…" A quiet Honda had been calculating in the back of the group, the tall man seeming surly and thoughtful. He slowly walked over to the vehicle, hand on his chin. He looked it over once, he then turned to Jounouchi, and clapped him firmly across the ear. "How are we all supposed to fit inside?!" _ _

_ _"Augh! Hey, hey you watch it!" Jounochi yowled like a grouchy old pooch making most of his party cover their ears and groan. But his face was suddenly cocky and he smiled arms crossed over his chest. "Who here can drive?" _ _

_ _Nobody but him raised their hands, but Jounouchi. It wasn't a necessity to drive in Domino City. Everything was close and easy to get to. The only other member who could drive had bitten her tongue. _ _

_ _Ryouko was tender and kind, knowing Jounouchi had only done his very best. Pretending to be incapable was merely because she wanted everybody to have a good time. It had been her idea to traverse Europe, everybody had pitched in despite her paying the majority of it. She hung back in the crowd and listened to the stinging silence, glancing now at Yuri and exchanging helpless smiles with her. _ _

_ _"This only means one thing…" The broken silence was met with bated breath. Jounochi's serious expression suddenly broke into a wild grin, and he called out loudly. "WHO WANTS TO GET TRUNKED?!" _ _

_ _The collective "ugh" from the group was overshadowed by a splitting scream._ _

_ _"NOOOOO!" A formerly sleepy Miho had woken from her near comatose state in horror. "Miho doesn't WANT to be in the scary trunk!" _ _

_ _"Not to worry Miho-chan! I Honda, former beautification member of Domino High will take the trunk for you!" A very valiant Honda came out, hand on his hip and the other raised over his head as he stepped over to the trunk hefting it open. The rest gathered to peer over the space and gawked. The trunk space was somewhat spacious, but had a certain uninviting look about it. _ _

_ _"I bet you wouldn't last ten minutes in there." Jounochi crept towards Honda with spider hands and a wide grin. "It's dark and has a limited air supply, so eventually we wouldn't be able to hear your screams~" _ _

_ _Now reluctant Honda raises a finger to protest but a voice interrupts him. _ _

_ _"I'll do it!" Ryouko stood with a smile and walked over to the trunk sitting right in the middle and arranging her bag. She looked tiny inside and fearless, her pale red eyes cheerful. The boys gawked at her bravery before another small voice chimed in. _ _

_ _"I'll join you Baku-chan!" An even smaller Yuri hops forward and scrambles to get into the vehicle finally resting beside her and smiling. Ryouko blinked, blushing and turned away from her gaze. _ _

_ _"Oh but Yuri-chan you'll miss the scenery… I've already seen it all…" _ _

_ _"I don't think it's fair to leave you all alone! Besides… they'll just make me sit in the middle seat again and I hate the middle seat!" She smiled and arranged herself fitting snugly. Ryouko sighed and laid beside her the two fitting inside fairly easily. _ _

_ _"Seems like we've got two sardines in a can!" Jounouchi grinned over them and fiddled with his keys tossing them a little flashlight keychain. He lowered the trunk peering in before closing. "You two ready?" He waited for both to nod before shutting it for good._ _

_ _Darkness enveloped the girls with a heavy thunk. The world was muffled suddenly and the familiar tones of their friends seemed distant. The two stayed silent for a long while, afraid to bump into one another. The sound of the engine stalling then, the daintiest purring as it jolted to life. Rattling the two friends as they held their breath in the confined space. _ _

_ _The car began to move and Yuri felt her heart jolt, her eyes widening and her body tensing impulsively. She took a small breath, noting the dusty dingy smell of the interior of the trunk, before speaking timidly. _ _

_ _"Do you think Jounouchi will forget about us back here?" _ _

_ _Ryouko thought about it before shaking her head, then realized she couldn't be seen and spoke gently. "Oh no, that isn't like him I don't think…" She paused then giggled, her shoulders hunched together uncomfortably. "Or maybe it is… but we can always make a lot of noise before that happens!" _ _

_ _"He said these things have limited air inside… what will we do if it runs out before then Baku-chan?" Her voice shuddered with worry, and Ryouko tried to imagine her expression. _ _

_ _"Nonsense! Move your head just a little bit to the right!" As Yuri did, Ryouko's face was lit up right over her eye. The pale red iris peered back as she squinted at the light then shied away. "See?" She reached over and pointed, smiling gently. "This caboose is rusted through, I noticed several holes!" _ _

_ _Yuri took a deep breath and sighed in relief closing her eyes before squinting herself at the pale figure before her. In the dim light, Ryouko practically glowed. Yuri was grateful for that. _ _

_ _"Ahh, what a relief! I didn't know if it was safe!" Her voice was high, childlike and soft. Ryouko always found it the easiest to hear in crowded places and had always been drawn to it. She smiled again and relaxed, shifting slightly in the limited space. _ _

_ _"You didn't have to come in here with me if you thought it was unsafe!" Ryouko squinted past the light and moved her hand to shade her weak eyes. "You know… this is very kind Yuri-chan… thank you for looking out for me…"_ _

_ _"Of course!" Yuri chirped and chewed her lip feeling her heart tick for a much different reason. "I couldn't leave you in here all by yourself!" She glanced down shyly, squished so closely together she swore she could almost kiss the girl in front of her. _ _

_ _As their eyes adjusted the girls found themselves at a loss for words. Shyly staring everywhere except for each other, stiffly trying not to touch. Ryouko sighed and glanced up at the hole in the trunk again her pupil shrinking as she caught the glimpse of a light pole pass overhead. _ _

_ _"Now if only we can entertain ourselves in here…" she mused softly and smiled sleepily noting that Yuri seemed not too much better than herself. Tired eyes glanced up at her and the two giggled. _ _

_ _"I wish there was a pillow! My neck is killing me!" Yuri whined softly then glanced back at her friend, noting the pearly grin. _ _

_ _"Oh! I think I have something we can use!" Ryouko turned as carefully as she could, using what little light she had to rummage through her bag. She began to huff and pull out something rather large, and as she tugged it free she turned back to smile again. "Aha! I have a friend for you!" _ _

_ _Yuri smiled back and reached out for the treasure being passed a very soft plush item, sacredly it seemed. She put it up to the light and was met with a very ugly face. "Oh… uh… what is this Baku-chan?" _ _

_ _"His name is Tokoashi!" Ryouko reached up and squished the strange face, making its mouth open into an o shape. "He's a sasquatch!" She chuckled and gently took him back reaching behind them and stuffing him behind their heads. "He's very comfortable to lie on!" _ _

_ _Yuri felt the plush behind her head and sighed smiling up at her friend. "He is! What a relief…" she interrupted herself with a yawn and closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere more comfortable. "I'm sleepy…" _ _

_ _"Yes me as well… it's so early." Ryouko glanced down and gently placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Turn around for me? Maybe we can sleep in here…" _ _

_ _"Oh you think so?" Yuri did as she was told and, with Ryouko's help, began to get snug. With the ghostly girl behind her Yuri frowned and glanced back. "Hey aren't I taking up most of the room? _ _

_ _"One second!" _ _

_ _She waited, and was suddenly enveloped in Ryouko's arms. Then pulled gently into the rest of her. Yuri held her breath for a moment, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. _ _

_ _"Is this comfortable?" Ryouko nuzzled into Yuri, holding her carefully._ _

_ _"Ah-" Yuri thought about it, and her heavy eyes won the need to be polite. "Yeah! Haha ah-" _ _

_ _"Goodnight Yuri~" Ryouko smiled to herself and closed her eyes, taking the time to lace her fingers together over Yuri's stomach. _ _

_ _"Goodnight…"_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_In the trunk they did lay   
Fast asleep, missing the day  
Images flashing by and by   
Much too quickly to catch with your eye!_

"Ahhhh there's no use, there's only woods outside." Yuri sighed and flopped back down after peering through the largest hole they could find in the trunk. She glanced over to Bakura and snuggled into 'Mr. Toko' as she had started calling him. Yawning loudly and stretching without abandon. 

Ryouko giggled and poked Yuri's exposed tummy, getting a shout out of her before musing gently. "I wonder if they would let us out to use the restroom… or to eat at least!" She reached back into her bag and rummaged through pulling out two objects and passing one to Yuri. "I have granola bars for now!" 

"Oh!" Yuri took the bar gratefully and smiled squinting to unwrap it. "Wow Baku-chan you're always prepared…" She took a big bite and squinted, peering at her before shyly looking away. "I have a… question." 

"I hopefully have an answer!" Bakura smiled at her and munched her own bar, looking into Yuri's odd violet eyes. 

"You always go off on your own at night… the boys seemed to think you were doing something irrefutable. But I know it's got to be something else right?"

"Oh…" Ryouko instantly lit up and reached back into her backpack rummaging and pulling out another item. "You see… a friend and I have a bit of a competition!" She removed a smaller bag and began to rummage through that instead. "He is off touring America at the moment, and I had bet him that I could find more paranormal evidence than he could!" She pulls out a recorder and began scrolling on it. Pausing and grinning at Yuri she played the recorder a small whisper coming through. 

"...you're all ALONE!" Said the recorder. Yuri shuddered and looked at her, trying to be positive. 

"That's… so scary… scary and ah… cool?" She sighed and put her hand over her heart. "Baku-chan why are you doing that all by yourself? You could get hurt!" 

"Well… I've always done it alone… nobody likes these things but me!" She placed the recorder down and studied Yuri before looking away, frowning. "I… also can't afford to lose." 

"Why not?" 

"Because my friend gets to take me on a date if I lose…" She grimaced and squinted, muttering under her breath. "And he smells bad." 

"Ehh? Why put something so drastic on the line?" Yuri's eyes widened and she touched Ryouko's shoulder in concern. "We can't let him win!" 

Ryouko's eyes widened then a large smile broke out over her face, her eyes gleaming. "Are you saying you will join me on my spirit adventures?" 

"Ah?" Yuri realized what she had said and reached to scratch the back of her head. "Ah-haha oh me? Ah- I-I guess so!" She paused and let herself go limp, trying to imagine what it was like to go ghost hunting. She was positively petrified of the paranormal after all of the supernatural dealings they had in the past. Her inability to say no and her concern had won the matter for her. 

"I have something for you then!" Ryouko began to rummage through her bag again and Yuri perked up, peering at the item being handed to her. A very pretty pendant, carved from some sort of stone and wrapped in wire. "I was going to give it to you as a present anyways… you always look like you are missing something around your neck without…" she paused and looked away stammering. "Well ah, you know…"

"The millennium puzzle?" Yuri smiled sadly and slowly put on the pendant, tugging the crystal into the light so she could look at it better. "This is a nice necklace though, Baku-chan. What's it for?" 

"Well," Ryouko piped up and gently took the stone, rubbing the wire against her thumb. "This is Anat. She's made of amethyst for protection. I tried to talk to her about using her myself but she doesn't seem to like me!" She smiled and gently tapped Yuri's nose with the pendant. 

"It talks?" Yuri gawked and took the pendant back trying ever so hard to communicate with her in her thoughts and mind, but nothing came. 

"No spirit I've talked to has been as loud as the spirit in my ring… or Atem for that matter." Ryouko chimed in and pulled a different pendant out from around her neck, holding it out. "These two are brother and sister. This one is Baël. They are here to protect us on our journey." She paused and gently took Yuri's hands, holding them against her chest. "And I would never let anything terrible happen to you, there's no need to be scared." 

Yuri turned her attention to Ryouko and blushed nuzzling closer to her and staring into her crimson eyes. "That's right… we've saved each other so many times… and really Baku-chan you're the only one who-" 

The car, suddenly bumped and jostled, causing both girls to yelp and cling onto each other. Then it stopped entirely. After a short pause the trunk was wrenched open and light poured in. After a bout of groaning and complaining, Honda and Jounouchi's faces came into view.

"Alright you two, we're taking a break." Honda raised his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head as the two girls scrambled out of the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

_A figure standing in the night  
She is out to give you a fright  
Hitchhiking from road to road  
She screams louder than a toad  
A message she is out to relay  
Take it to heart for a later day!_

Distracted by a small town, the group set away late that night. Heading for Germany, on the outskirts of France. Ryouko seemed quiet and distracted from the conversation Yuri was attempting. Her eyes focused on the larger hole in the back of the trunk. Yuri stared at her in silence for a moment in the dim flashlight glow. Gently she touched her shoulder, concerned. 

"Baku-chan are you okay?" She watched Ryouko snap back into focus and stare at her in a panic. 

"We are going to stop in about three minutes, and I need my camera." 

"Oh…" Yuri stared back, perplexed and reached down, handing her the bag. "How do you know that Baku-chan?" 

She did not answer and instead rummaged through her bag, pulling out the camera and checking the battery. She took a deep breath and handed it to Yuri pointing to the hole in the trunk. "You should get a clear shot from here. They will be behind the car." 

Yuri stared, bewildered by the odd behavior. "Hey Baku-chan are you sure you're okay?" However, on cue, the car began to stop. "Oh…" finding herself even more bewildered she lined the camera up with the hole, glancing back. "Like this?" 

Ryouko reached over, brushing fingers with Yuri and pressed the record button. Yuri shuddered and peered at the camera, and squinted at the green night vision screen. Startled she saw Jounouchi talking to himself. "What is he doing?" 

"Look closer…" 

She squinted back at the screen and started, nearly dropping the small camera. A strange mist was standing next to Jounouchi, hovering, then it leaned down and grinned straight at her. "Wh-What is that!" 

"La Dame Blanche…" Ryouko whispered oh so quietly, leaning in to look at the screen.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh!" She clamped a hand over Yuri's mouth and hushed her before tugging her ear gently. "She's safe… don't worry…" 

"Safe?!" Yuri panted in a hushed shout staring back at the screen seeing that both Jounouchi and the figure had disappeared. "Where did they go?" 

"She will enter the car… and then when we leave France, she will give us a warning and leave…" Ryouko smiled and took the camera, closing it and pulling out a recorder instead, the little beep of the contraption starting and a little red light illuminating the pale girl further. Her smile shone through the dim glow, her excitement slowly growing on Yuri. Ryouko looked cute with a smile that big she thought, she had never seen her so happy before.

As the car crept forward again, muffled chatter could be heard through the back of the car. Mostly in japanese and some broken english. Both french and japanese accents colliding in an awkward way. The girls stayed silent for a good while before Yuri piped up, whispering as quiet as she could. 

"When will we leave France?" She leaned forward over Ryouko, hoping for another amazing estimate from her. 

"Hmm…" Ryouko thought about it, closing her eyes and concentrating. "About… ten more minutes…" 

"That's so long…" Yuri's voice was strained, wanting to know what was to become of her friends in the cab. 

"You're worried about them?" Ryouko mused and held the recorder close to the seats in front, making a small tut with her tongue. "Well, La Dame Blanche has a message for me, she said." She huffed, her arm tired from holding the recorder so tightly in her hand. "She won't hurt them… possibly scare them, but that is about it." 

"Ahhh I'm so nervous!" Yuugi stared at the recorder, shaking slightly from the surprise she had earlier. 

Ryou glanced back and reached her hand towards Yuri, and smiled. "These things you must get used to if we are doing this around Europe…" She softened her voice and so did her posture. "Until then… you can hold my hand." 

Graciously Yuri accepted and took her hand in both of hers. Her hand was soft and gentle as it gripped hers. 

The silence between the two was only broken by the rumbling and rattling of the engine, and the small whistle of wind passing through the holes in the trunk. The girls waited, listening to the chatter inside of the cab. Soon enough the ten minutes had passed, and absolute chaos commenced. 

A loud shout of triumph from Jounochi had passed as they neared the border of France and Germany. Almost directly after, a bloodcurdling and terrifying shriek emanated through the car. It rattled the frame, threatening to send them directly off the road. The lurching of brakes and frantic shouts inside of the car, doors opening, and other frantic screams growing distant on panicked footsteps. 

"NE PAS Y ALLER SEULLLLLL!!!!!!!"

Do not go alone.

Both girls in the trunk were near comatose with fear, clinging onto each other tightly. Shaken up by the scream and lurch of the brakes Ryouko gasped and dragged herself back to reality. "They… left us…" 

Yuri suddenly attempted to sit up, bumping her head and fumbling at the trunk. "I don't want to be in here!!!! What WAS that?!" Her breath picked up as she tried desperately to escape, jerking at the locks which had absolutely no give. Ryouko sighed and picked up the flashlight, shining it over her to help. 

"Yuri-chan… there's no way out of here and they'll be back soon. La Dame Blanche is gone!" She gently reached down and stopped Yuri's shaky hands with her own and the girl turned tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" Ryouko reached into her pocket and drew out a little handkerchief, handing it to her and smiling. Her voice became gentle and quiet as her hands reached up to bury themselves in Yuri's hair. "Aren't you glad we we're in here and not there? What a shock that would have been if we had seen her directly!" 

Yuri wiped her eyes and sighed, letting her hair be mussed up and feeling calmer. Grateful she didn't have to be by herself in the dingy dark trunk. 

"Baku-chan how do you handle this sort of thing?" Yuri gently complained, looking up at her with a scrutinous squint.

"Oh… I don't!" She smiled meekly and raised her hands, letting them quake for Yuri to see. She had been frightened as well. Yuri stared at her before smiling and chuckling, taking her hands. 

"Then why do you do this Baku-chan! You're a ghost hunter, but even you got scared!" 

"I know! I love being scared!" She smiled and pulled Yuri into a hug, allowing herself to relax, her shivering increasing alarmingly. "Just the other night… I had to walk out of a place… it was disappointing but I just couldn't stay…" 

Yuri took her turn to stroke Ryouko's hair, the silky strands slipping through her fingers with ease. She found herself becoming focused on the ghostly girl. She had been by herself doing this sort of thing. It wasn't very fair. Floating through her possession with no help. The bodily harm she had endured. Atem had been Yuri's most trusted friend, but the spirit in the ring had been an all out nightmare. Yuri held her reserve, she wouldn't let Ryouko be scared alone any longer.

A sudden surge of bravery rushed through Yuri and she reached over taking the camera and flipping the screen rewinding through the tape quickly. "La Dame Blanche…" She watched the video of the mist, staring as the shapes of a woman mixed into the trees in the background. It was alarming, especially as she watched the figure bend down and smile at her, pausing the screen to look at the wide eyes of the damsel. However, the overall appearances of the mist were friendly in nature.

"Wow… she's incredible…" Ryouko peered down her voice making Yuri start in surprise. Yuri glanced at Ryouko in the dim light, then turned back to the screen nodding in agreement.

“She’s kind of… cute.” Yuri mused and poked the screen with her finger stopping it as Dame Blanche had given her a smile. “Except for that part.”

“Oh she was just saying hello~” Bakura smiled and squished Yuri’s stomach making the girl squawk. “She wanted you to notice her Yuuuuri-chan~”

Yuri wiggled to escape the chuckling girl, complaining loudly as she made even more spooky comments and tickled her various places. The two were in tears, giggling and playing with each other until a loud wrenching sound stopped them both.

After their screams of surprise and terror, they peered out and caught Jounochi panting and bowing to them frantically. Apologizing for forgetting them in the trunk. Soon they were joined by more friends and the night soon became very loud and excited as they recounted their stories of La Dame Blanche.

Silently, a misty figure peered at them from the French border, smiling and slowly drifting away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Late at night the girls do explore  
To the spirits they do implore  
“Who and what and when?”  
How did your life end?  
Spirits do not take the subject light  
They react with lots and lots of spite_

Ryouko stared at Yuri with furiosity, the café lights dimming as the staff started to close up for the night. The rag tag tables and rickety chairs creaked as she shifted and patted the spot in front of Yuri. Her voice as assertive as she could possibly make it, which wasn't very much. 

"Chug!" 

Yuri exhaled and put her coffee to her lips, gulping up as much as she possibly could. Her throat was coated with cream and sugar, and she sputtered. 

"Gahh, how can you drink this stuff Baku-chan?" Shuddering, Yuri escaped from the bitter taste by gulping down the water beside her. 

"Ohhh it's not that bad, I really like it." Ryouko sipped her own coffee, smiling and coughing gently. "Though, German coffee is incredibly bitter." She looked down at her hands and rubbed her thumb over the warm cup. Pondering deeply through her feelings. 

Yuri didn't seem to mind the girl and chugged the rest of her coffee, gasping and pushing the cup away gratefully. She seemed thoughtful as well, chewing her lip and staring down at the table. 

"Yuri-chan…" Ryouko started, her heart thumping. She wanted so much to tell Yuri how she really felt. Throughout their ventures together, she had always had feelings for her. It was tearing her apart after spending so much time with her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She took a deep breath and hesitated before reaching over and placing her hand over Yuri's, smiling up at her. 

"Thank you for being my friend, and for doing this with me." 

Yuri glanced at their hands and slowly covered up her face, hiding her smile and looking up. Noting the soft look in Ryouko's eyes. 

"Well, you know, I'm excited." She glanced away again before giggling shyly. "I like spending time with you Baku-Chan." 

Both girls had rosy cheeks and they grew silent, Ryouko only taking breaks to drink her coffee. Their hands had slowly laced together. Their silence only broken by the barista behind the counter. 

"Der Laden schließt." She said flatly, boredly popping her gum. 

"Es tut mir Leid!" Ryouko responded and sucked down the rest of her coffee, smiling and bowing at the barista. 0"Dankeschön!" She gathered her things and helped Yuri up, smiling at her. "Are you ready for your first ghost adventure?" 

Yuri grinned and held the girls hand, nodding once. "Yes! Where are we headed?" 

"Frankenstein's castle!" Ryouko smiled and glanced at their hands and gave Yuri's a squeeze, the little bell on the door tinkling as they stepped out. "We have the entire place to ourselves." 

"Oh! We went there today already! Why didn't we look for things while we were there?" Yuri swung their hands as they walked, kicking a loose pebble. 

"Well there's a lot of pollution, a lot of things can be explained away if there are people there." Ryouko seemed thoughtful and flagged down a cab, dragging Yuri inside. 

As they chattered and prepared for their adventure, Ryouko slowly became more reserved focusing and closing her eyes before they entered the castle grounds. She tutted then glanced at Yuri who seemed suddenly quiet as well. 

"Nervous?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Remember, I won't let anything bad happen to you~" Ryouko smiled and hummed, stepping out of the taxi and paying the driver a hefty tip. She looked up at the crumbling castle and reached out for Yuri's hand again, smiling and looking down. "The spirits are excited to talk to us…" 

"Are they?" Yuri looked up at Ryouko curiously and then back at the castle, staring thoughtfully. "You're really in tune with these things Baku-chan… how do you do it?" 

"Mostly practice." Ryouko snapped out her camera and turned on the small screen handing one to Yuri as well. "Like Dame Blanche said, we shouldn't separate." She took a few steps forward before sighing and smiling wide, hiding her face into Yuri's shoulder. "I'm a little scared!" 

"Me too!" Yuri smiled back and pulled on Ryouko's hand dragging her forward. "We have to win your competition!" 

"Alright alright!" 

The two girls began exploring, Ryouko boldly calling out to the spirits with her calm quiet voice and her silky English accent. Yuri observing and holding gear for her. She peered at Ryouko through the night vision lens, mostly watching her work. She slowly began to grow comfortable, nothing incredible happening yet. 

Climbing up old stone steps the two made their way up the wall of the castle, Ryouko downtrodden, but trying not to show it. 

"I feel like things will pick up at any moment." She froze suddenly and gawked at her camera, then peered out into the night. "So they're up here!" 

Yuri stopped in her tracks and glanced up opening her mouth and squeaking. Four misty figures stood along the wall, not minding them one bit as they peered down the wall. The girls both stared, too scared to move. Ryouko pulled out her recorder and shakily called out clicking it on.

"Ah, h-hello, could you help us sirs?"

All four slowly turned their heads and slowly dissipated, turning into one big orb. Yuri shuddered and stared through her camera, heart pounding hard and she glanced at Ryouko. "Wh-what are they doing?" 

The orb stayed unwavering, seeming to face off with the girls.

"Could you, sp-speak into this little red light please?" Ryouko stepped forward, and instantly regretted so. The orb suddenly charged the girls, both of them screaming and gripping onto each other in a panic. As it rushed them the wind picked up and blew Ryouko's hair into her face, causing her to sputter. The orb stopped short of them and suddenly dispersed, seeming to be cut in half by an unseen force. 

Ryouko gasped as she tried to remove her hair from her eyes and mouth. Blowing and shakily stopping her recorder. "A-ah ah, are you alright?" She turned to Yuri, but the girl wasn't there any longer, skipping down the stairs in a panic. 

"Wait! We can't separate! Yuri-chan!" Ryouko huffed and ran with her, chasing the girl as fast as she could. As they fled around a corner, lights began to dance in every direction. Ryouko bore her camera diligently, but soon both of them wore down. Neither of them had much stamina as shut-ins, and they were soon both panting and slowing. They stopped in a large room, a dingy molded carpet and banners flew on pillars, the atmosphere changing drastically as the lights flickered and darted around the room. 

"B-Baku-chan is it usually like this?" Yuri gasped for air and hid behind the taller girl. Ryouko stared at the lights in awe, catching her own breath as well. 

"Not at all… in fact, this is the most activity I've ever seen." She glanced around noticing the lights kept a safe distance from them, and she looked down at her chest. "Say, Yuri-chan… I think Anat and Baël saved us back there…" She gripped her pendulum and smiled, gently taking Yuri's hand. Both of them trembled from the shock. 

"You think so?" Yuri paused to watch the lights, transfixed. "You know, they're kind of… pretty?" She squeezed Ryouko's hand and laughed weakly, before reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "Sooo scary! What a shock!" 

Ryouko froze and blushed, heart pounding she returned the hug and chuckled back. "It's alright~ You're safe with me-" She gently nuzzled and rested her chin on Yuri's head, watching the lights slowly disappear. "And just like that, they're gone!" 

“Oh!” Yuri looked around and smiled, turning her attention to Ryouko again. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for her camera. “I want to see!”

“Oh did you not catch that on your camera?” Ryouko curiously took her camera and rewound it, humming and squinting. “Ah? We ran for a very long time it seems…” She paused it and went over the orb, studying the features of it and pausing it right as it appeared in front of them. A very gaudy and mysterious face could be seen in it and both girls looked at each other and shuddered. “L-lets refrain from going back there again…” 

Yuri agreed with a nod but her eyes widened as something caught her attention in the corner of the room. She whipped her camera in the direction and lowered her voice, her trembling hands holding it as steadily as she could. “Look…”

Ryouko turned and froze, quickly fumbling with her own camera. In the corner of the room, one of the worn suits of armor was rattling. Her hands deftly clicked the record button and she watched in awe as the armor clanked and jimmied. She gently called out to it, trying to keep her own camera steady. 

“If you want us to leave, give us a sign… ah, please.” She stared back at the armor defiantly standing her ground. She had grown tired of being scared out of places, feeling much more confident with Yuri at her side. That however changed very quickly.

The suit of armor stopped shaking in its place, however the head slowly creeped over. Staring the girls in the eyes, it shuddered, then the head tumbled off. With it the rest of the armor scattered underneath. Then another suit and another until each one had crumbled. The girls yelped in surprise as the violent clatter filled the room and Ryouko grabbed Yuri’s hand quickly striding away. 

“We’ll be off then!” She huffed and dragged Yuri away, who was gawking and recording with her camera. The girls made their way around the castle quickly, Ryouko puffing and stomping her foot as they reached the door. “Right as it was getting good!”

“Did we have to leave, Baku-chan?” Yuri mused and closed her recorder, chewing her lip and looking up at the flustered girl. 

“Well, I do not want anything bad to happen and that was more than enough don’t you think?” She looked down then slowly grinned ear to ear. “Oh? Were you having fun Yuri-chan?”

Yuri shyly glanced up and pouted, giving her own huff and nodding. “Yes…”

Ryouko chuckled and ruffled her hair, then shyly leaned down and placed a small kiss on her head. “Ahaha, I’m sure we can go somewhere with friendlier spirits next… I can use my tarot cards too!”

Yuri found herself frozen at the kiss, her face instantly reddening as she listened to Ryouko ramble about ghosts and spiritual things. She glanced down in a fog and gently reached out, taking Ryouko’s hand and kissing it, interrupting her. “I can’t wait for next time…”

It was easier to see the redness on a much paler Ryouko, she covered her face with her other hand and smiled. "I can't wait either~"


	5. Chapter 5

_Trunked again for the last time  
These hearts began to climb  
Soaring together two in two  
The girls don’t know what to do  
Pining for far too long  
Just like the lyrics of a sad sad song_

Every day was the same, as most lives are. The girls spent their nights hunting spectres till the break of dawn. Slipping back into their hotel rooms and camps undetected. Wolfing down breakfast before being trunked again, where they slept. From the far reaches of Russia to merry Scotland, they experienced europe to its fullest. 

It was their last leg of the trip, both girls had stayed up all night long in an abandoned castle. Usually they would be sleeping, but both girls were groggily unable to sleep. Yuri pretended to sleep for a long time, just feeling the girl behind her breathe. She took a deep breath and turned slowly to look at her. 

"Hey Baku-chan?" 

Ryouko glanced up and nodded at her rubbing one of her eyes as light assaulted it from the hole in the trunk. Yuri instinctively moved to block it and smiled shyly. 

"This is the last time huh?" She mused and chewed her lip, slowly sighing. "It feels… weird."

Ryouko stared at her before smiling sleepily and sighing herself, putting her hands together. She wrung them together and opened her mouth to speak, hesitating a moment. "T-that it does…" She looked away and continued wringing her hands shyly. "But you know… we don't have to quit spending time together do we?" She smiled and chuckled, closing her eyes. "That is- if that was what you were worried about Yuri-chan." 

"Ah… I was…" Yuri frowned and pondered it before finding the courage to speak again. "You know… ah… I really like you Baku-chan." 

Ryouko blinked then smiled wide her heart ticking quickly. She hid her face in her hands and grumbled quietly, excited. She then peeked an eye out and exposed her rosy cheeks. "Do you?" 

"Of course! Ah… I don't know, we've been through a lot together…" Yuri paused then reached down and grabbed her shirt, wringing it nervously. "You know I like when you kiss me too." 

"Oh!" Ryouko paused then leaned over, gently placing a kiss on Yuri's head before hiding again. "Like this?" 

Yuri's heart skipped a beat and it was her turn to hide, peeking out shyly. "Y-yeah… and when you hold my hands." 

"Oh-" Ryouko paused and shakily reached out, taking Yuri's hands and hiding her face into Tokoashi's fur. She peered up with one eye and rubbed Yuri's hand with her thumb, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. "I hope it wasn't too forward of me…" 

"Not at all!" Yuri munched on her lip even more, avoiding the peering eye. Her heart throbbed and she took a deep breath, squeezing Ryouko's hands gently. "Maybe I should have been a little more… forward." 

"Oh! Oh oh oh, not at all!" Ryouko chuckled and slowly came out of hiding, her smile playing on her lips. She couldn't contain herself. "We seem to be in a predicament, don't we?" 

"Well… maybe not a predicament." Yuri slowly glanced up and smiled at Ryouko genuinely, pulling her hands close to her chest. "You know, maybe we could… just let things happen?" 

"Ah, things…" Ryouko gently leaned in and pressed her forehead against Yuri's, her breath leaving her. "May I let one thing happen right now?" 

"Mhmm…" Yuri closed her eyes tightly and braced herself, her hands tightening on Ryouko's. She waited a short time, which to her seemed to drag on forever. Then she felt soft lips on hers, the gentlest kiss. She opened her eyes to peek at the pale girl, white eyelashes framing her closed eyes. Yuri slowly inhaled through her nose and deepened the kiss, both of their hearts thumping madly in unison. They stayed put for a good moment before both pulled away and covered their mouths, both staring at each other in surprise. 

"Ah… that was so soft!" Ryouko marveled at it, eyebrows raised. "Are you alright?" 

Yuri pulled a blank, staring at the girl. She watched till she noticed concern cross over Ryouko's face, then chuckled and reached back to scratch the back of her head. "Ahaha well, to be honest I've never been kissed before!" 

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" Ryouko frowned and reached out to comfort but was met with more giggles and a hug. "Ah?" 

"It was great!" Yuri smiled wide at her and cuddled into her chest, peeking up at her cheerfully. "Does this mean we are girlfriends now Baku-chan?" She asked with an innocent tone, her legs thumping against the top of the trunk. Happily and unintentionally kicking.

"Ah! I suppose it does!" Ryouko grinned and hugged back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sighing extravagantly. "Ahhhh, what a relief!" 

"You waited a long time!" Yuri squished her and giggled, then leaned up and kissed her again. Ryouko smiled into her kiss and placed her hands on Yuri's cheeks, squishing them tightly. 

"Mmmuah~" 

……………….

The basement was dark, lit by an assortment of odd candles. They flickered eerily, an odd fake skull sitting in the middle of a low table. Slowly down the stairs descended a group of hooded figures, mysteriously gathering around the table. One bumped behind the one ahead and stammered, struggling to find a place at the table. 

"Ah, s-sorry." 

"Scoot!" A more authoritative voice called out and the mass of cloaks moved to the side to accommodate the last two figures. The leader, slowly drummed his fingers on the table before raising his hands. "You may remove your hoods!" 

Slowly, faces began to come into view. Most were sweaty looking males, with creepy faces in the shadowy light. However two females were present, both reaching under the table and holding hands. 

"How many pieces of evidence will you present today, Hideo?" Ryouko asked, using her free hand to gather her own gear. She set it on the table, her face steady. 

"Forty-seven." Said the boy, putting his hands on his hips leaning in and grinning. "Let's see you beat that, Ryou-kee." 

Yuri patted the table as heard as she dared calling out bravely. "Sixty-eight! Thirty-six EVP and spirit box responses, twenty-six visual apparitions, and six other anomalies!" She puffed out her cheeks and pointed at Hideo Raising Ryouko's hand up. "Baku-chan wins!" 

"Well we gotta assess them first, Yoo-Ree." 

"No, you lost Hideo-kun." Ryouko grinned and leaned over, kissing Yuri's hand. Hideo gawked and pointed at Ryouko. "I have a girlfriend now~" 

"That's not fair!" 

"Review the tapes, they don't disappoint~" 

The boys at the table ooed and awed and clapped politely. Hideo was defeated.


End file.
